Blowin' on the Stethoscope
by carolinainthesky
Summary: My entry for the Parkaward Contest! When Bella misses out on her first opportunity to 'study' the uncircumcised, Edward makes her an offer she can't refuse. E/B, Lemons, AU, AH. ***Winner of the Parkaward Contest!***
1. An Offer She Couldn't Refuse

**Parkaward One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Blowin' on the "Stethoscope"**

**Your pen name: carolinainthesky**

**Characters: Bella/Edward**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, and it's rated M for a reason!**

**To see other entries in the Parkaward Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Parkaward_Contest/72394/**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N: you can't stop inspiration. I know I need to be working on Making Enemies, but sometimes you just gotta go with what's beggin' to be written. Enjoy:)**

**I don't own E/B, and Hot Bitch is ninapolitan's, not mine.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

They were both lying on the bed, sprawled out flat on their back and laughing. Tears were running down Bella's face while Edward's laugh kept fading, then erupting again every time he looked at Bella.

"I can't believe…_gasp_… you actually bent down!"

The hysterical laughter from Edward commenced once more as he tried to speak. Obviously, the laughter wasn't helping his cause any.

Bella rolled to the side and buried her face in Edward's shoulder, giggling as she reflected on the events of the day.

"I swear, I was not thinking about it at all! I just needed to look, and then…" her giggles forced her words to trail off, and Edward's chuckle joined her.

After another ten minutes of solid laughter, Edward finally gathered enough composure to speak. "I swear Bella, only you. You were literally face first in his junk, and you fucking blew on your stethoscope! Not even a quick huff, but you looked all seductive and innocent and drew it out!"

His voice took on a higher pitch as he continued. "'Oh, is it too cold? Oh please, doctor, let me warm it up for you while I'm bending over your package!'" He laughed once more as his voice returned to normal. "I swear you'll probably have a bruise from where his dick popped up and hit you in the chin. Only you, Bella, would get hit by a penis during an assessment."

Bella groaned. "That was seriously the most disturbing moment of my life, Edward. I might need therapy. And a full body scrub. And a facial."

Edward laughed. "I bet if you had stayed down there long enough, you could have definitely gotten a facial."

"Sick, Edward!" Bella cried as she smacked him repeatedly across the chest. "That's disgusting, you perv!"

Edward just grabbed the hand that was attacking him and held it. "You walked right into that one, Bella," he said with a smirk.

Bella sighed and took a deep breath, trying to put oxygen back in her exhausted lungs.

"I'm totally innocent in that whole thing, by the way." Bella defended. "I didn't ask him to drop trou, he did that all himself. The only thing I asked was for him to lift up his shirt so I could check his stomach. You were there; it was completely initiated by him."

Edward grinned, looking over at the brunette next to him. "You did ask him to go lie down on the bed."

"To listen, you freak! He was all hunched over, and I wouldn't have been able to properly listen to his bowels with him sitting down!"

Bella rolled her eyes as Edward raised his brows in disbelief.

"Shut it, Masen," she said, raising her middle finger in his direction.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!"

"You're right, you didn't say a damn thing, but you sure as hell made it difficult for me to keep a professional face when he stood up, dropped his pants, and laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head like he was lying out at the beach!"

Edward was laughing again. "Holy shit, Bells, and he didn't even lie on the bed like a normal person! Legs on the ground, cock waving around half-mast in the air, and his ass about to come off the mattress. He must have thought that angle would look make him look better, because he wouldn't budge when you asked him to lie straight on the bed."

"Circulation issues my ass," Bella grumbled. "For real, Masen, there was no other way to lean over to listen to his stomach! It wasn't as if I had a whole lot of room to work with anyways. At least I wasn't in between his legs," Bella defended herself; "I was right next to them. There was no fucking place else to stand!"

Edward rolled over to his side chuckling and pulled Bella into a hug. "You poor short girl. Seriously, if you were like four inches taller you would have had the height to not make that look like the beginning of a bad porno."

Unsuccessfully Bella tried to shove out of his grip, so she resorted to pinching his armpit that was so delicately shoved into her face.

"Ow!" Edward exclaimed, letting Bella free so he could rub the offending area. Bella just smirked and sat up on the bed with her back against the headboard. She pulled a pillow into her lap and looked over at Edward who was sitting up to join her.

"Oh god, Edward," Bella moaned as she closed her eyes. "I seriously had no idea. When he jerked the first time, I just thought the bell of the scope was too cold. I didn't think anything of it when I blew on it… I just forgot about—"

"—the half-masted dick waving a few inches from your face?" Edward interjected. "Yeah, I can see how you would miss that. Of course, as soon as you looked up to ask him if that was better, it was no longer 'missable'." He chuckled at the memory. "I can't believe his dick hit you in the face. That seriously is going down in my greatest memories of all time."

Bella brought the pillow up to her face and groaned. "Well, if I was going to get hit by a cock in the face, Dr. Hot Bitch would definitely be at the top of the list. I swear I will never be able to face him again. I fucking work with him, for christ sakes! And now every time I see him…" Bella paused, and then brought her head back to hit it against the wall. "I think I'm going to die of embarrassment."

After a few more chuckles, several moments of basking in the memory, and a minute of silence, Bella blurted out, "You know what really sucks about that whole thing? And keep your "what she said" to yourself, Masen." Bella said, elbowing him before he could make a joke at her poor word choice. "The fact that I didn't even really get to look at it. I was too embarrassed to really check him out, and that would have been my first uncircumcised cock to see."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Really? You've never seen a hoodie?"

"Nope," Bella replied. "All of my male patients thus far have been uncovered, and my boyfriend in college was circumcised. I mean, I've seen pictures, but never the real deal, ya know?"

Edward laughed. "Did you want to study it or something?"

"I'm just intrigued. I mean, I've heard it's more stimulating, that it feels better for both the male and female, that the men don't need a lubricant… I mean I realize I'm not exactly educated in that matter- but the chance to see one and observe it up close and not just a picture would be fascinating. Of course, I would miss my damn chance the first time I have the opportunity." Bella said, scooting back down in bed with one arm behind her head while the other rested on her flat stomach. She glanced up at Edward, who had a contemplative look on his face.

God, he was beautiful. Yeah, so maybe he was her best friend's brother, but that didn't mean she couldn't look. The rumpled sex hair was his trademark. Brown, with some reddish tints accented his paler complexion and she often dreamt of swimming in green eyes. Her favorite feature was his jaw line. Whenever he would clench his teeth, she couldn't help but lick her lips, wishing it were his jaw she was licking instead. But of course, she couldn't forget the rest of him. He was tall and wonderfully muscular. Not overly bulky like a lineman, but more like a swimmer. The first time she saw him with his shirt off, she literally had to wipe the drool away from her chin. She had never seen such toned perfection. His ass was just as lovely and she never hesitated to peek a glance when he bent over in scrubs. Thankfully, she had restrained herself from reaching out to grab it. That could have made their temporary living arrangement awkward. Her apartment flooded three weeks ago and with no place to go, Edward insisted she stay with him until the damage was repaired. He only had one bed, but when he insisted on sleeping on the floor, she put her foot down. They were adults; they could handle sleeping in the same bed. Thankfully, there hadn't been any awkward moments thus far. He woke up before her, showered, and shook her awake after he got out. They lived comfortably together. She would be sad when her apartment got fixed. She found she liked having an extra presence in the apartment. Maybe she'd get a dog when she moved back home…

Bella was startled from her musings as Edward shifted to lie down next to her, his head propped up by one hand supported by his elbow, while his other hand took a swipe at his untamed hair.

He didn't know if he should bring it up. Bella was a medical professional, so she would look at this more like an educational experience than a come-on, but still. She had to know he was interested in her since the first day she met him. He had gone to visit his sister Alice at her apartment. He was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, waiting for Alice to get off the phone when she came in. He nearly choked when he saw her. She walked out of the guest bedroom wearing nothing but black boy shorts and a white tank top—with no bra. Those long shapely legs, the creamy expanse of thighs that he couldn't help but picture wrapped around him, the rounded ass, and the very generous tits that sat perkily upon her chest…. He had instantly hardened and ran out of the apartment before she saw him. When he found out that she was about to start working at his hospital, he knew he had to play it cool. She never showed interest, but he didn't think it could hurt to look.

Now she was here, in his apartment, on _his _bed, talking about wanting to see a covered cock. To say he was hard was an understatement. Never in his life had he been so grateful that Ed Masen Sr. refused to let anyone bring a scalpel close to his son's jewels.

"Bella," Edward began, "what if I told you that you didn't have to miss your opportunity?"

Bella raised one eyebrow in question. "I'm not going to ask Dr. Cullen ff I can take another look at his parka, thank you very much."

Edward let out a small chuckle. "I'm not talking about your Hot Bitch, Bella… I'm talking about me."

For a full minute, there was nothing but silence. Bella's eyes were wide, staring up at Edward, then down at the bulge in his pants, then back up at Edward.

Slowly sitting up, she sat back on her knees staring at Edward.

"Y-you… you have a…a… you're uncut?" Bella asked in a stuttering whisper, her eyes wide and assuredly darkened with lust.

A small grin played on Edward's beautiful lips. "That I am, Bella."

"And you're offering to let me see it?"

"If you want to, have at it."

She didn't miss the double entendre.

Pushing herself off the bed, she pulled Edward with her, forcing him to stand in front of her. As her hands went to the strings of his scrub pants, she looked up at him. "I swear this is purely a medical interest," she said as she bit her lip.

Edward leaned down so that his lips were brushing her ear and whispered, "You don't sound very convincing to me."

He smiled as he heard her breathing hitch. Standing up straight again, he pulled his scrub top off and tossed it into the corner. "Go ahead. Study away, Bella."

Slowly, she pulled the string out from the knot he had tied. The scraping of her nails against the dusting of hair that trailed beneath his pants made him tremble. Bella smiled a little. Finally freeing the knot, she gave a little tug to the side of his pants and realized immediately as the pants slid to the floor that Edward felt no need to wear boxers on a regular basis.

He stepped out of the fallen pants, legs slightly spread apart, and his holy shit that thing was huge!

For several long moments all Bella could do was stare. Her eyes widened and darkened and her breathing became much more labored than it had thirty seconds ago.

She had never seen anything so magnificent.

Sitting back down on the bed, she was now face to face with… it. Edward Junior's… junior. Edward Junior's junior wrapped up tight, smooth, and hard… and very, very, erect.

To say it was large felt like an insult. To say it was hard seemed like an understatement. To say it was beautiful was almost not enough. She didn't say a thing, just opened and closed her mouth in near disbelief. She stared at the massive cock in front of her and felt herself become aroused. It was so fucking thick! And she was pretty sure that he could probably hit some very important organs during a rough fuck. There was no way that his size was average, normal, or anything but heaven-sent.

"Is it okay if I touch it?" She asked, looking up at Edward who had also started to breathe quite heavily. Her voice was low and husky, the desire quite apparent.

"Please," was his strangled response, his voice rough and desperate.

She let her fingers caress the thick shaft, gliding back and forth along the smooth skin. "So smooth," she murmured, and her fingers curled under to make its way back towards the tip. Her thumb grazed over the head and the twitching of the massive peen in front of her, along with the leaking of a little fluid and a hiss that came from Edward, happened all at the same time.

"Holy fuck," was all Edward could say, and Bella suddenly wanted—no, needed to hold it. Bringing her other hand up, she wrapped his hooded cock [that was practically standing straight up at this point] in both of her hands. Bella realized that she had smallish hands, but she never realized that one hand might not be enough. It took both of her hands with entwined fingers on top and thumbs just barely touching on bottom for her to be able to fully grasp it.

Her breathing became heavier and heavier. She had to taste it.

Her voice was rough as she spoke. "Edward... please… I need to… oh god, I need to, please!" and Edward's large hand shot to her shoulder, gently pressing her forward. She leaned up to place a kiss on the sensitive tip and a groan erupted from his throat. His grip tightened, but Bella couldn't help it. She had to taste him.

There was no way she could fit it in her mouth, unfortunately. She tried at first, but he was too big for her to successfully attempt anything in her mouth. So Bella began to lick up and down the parka of his cock, gently using her teeth near the base, sticking her tongue into the slit that leaked the delicious pre-cum, and sucking whatever she could wrap her mouth around. Her hands came around to the sac behind his delicious peen and started to massage when she realized she could do a much better job with her mouth there.

"Edward," she murmured, "Get on the bed. On your knees, please."

He looked at her with widened eyes but did as she asked. When he was settled, she slid underneath him while gently tugging at his strong thigh to spread a little further, bringing him closer to her mouth.

Finally, his balls were in mouths reach. She grabbed a pillow, put it underneath her head, and took his sac in her mouth. She licked and sucked fervently, every now and then gently grazing her teeth across the hot skin. The taste of him was heady and she couldn't seem to quit. His cock wasn't forgotten, though. Her hands were above her head, firmly grasped onto the erect wonder. Firmly she stroked up and down, moving her hands in a circular motion and then swiping her thumb over his tip. She smiled to herself when she realized she really didn't need lube.

Up and down, back and forth, and a firm squeeze more, she gently used her nails on his frenulum. She could feel it. The balls in her mouth began to harden and all at once, she was out from underneath him, pushing him flat on his back as her head bent over his dick with her mouth on him [as much as she could, anyways].

She used her tongue to swipe back and forth and let her hands continue their exploratory journey. One finger trailed down, below his sac, and scratched mildly against his perineum.

His heavy groans turned into a yell as he came in her mouth, crying her name over and over. She swallowed what she could and licked up what spilled over. Satisfied, she sat back on her heels. The movement caused friction between her legs and she shifted in attempt to relieve the pressure that was building inside of her. She couldn't believe she had gotten so turned on by just looking at it… but tasting it, touching it… that was practically orgasmic.

Damn. She needed to have a long session with her vibrator.

As Edward's breathing evened out, he started stammering. "Bella, that was incredible. I can't even begin to… I mean… I didn't know that… aw, fuck it."

He was on his knee, pulling Bella to him in a flash. He tore off her scrub top and dove into the tits that had taunted him for far too long. Pulling one bra cup down, he took her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened peak and gently biting down. The moan that came from her only served to turn him on more and with his free hand, he unhooked the offending lace article, throwing it to who knows where, and pressed Bella back down on the bed. He went back and forth between the two fleshy mounds in front of him, sucking and biting down and thrusting against her every time she moaned aloud. A free hand snuck down between them and he slid his hand underneath her pants and panties. He groaned loudly when his fingers hit her wet folds.

"Serioualy, Bella? Just because of a hoodie?"

"I really can't help that fact, Edward," she whimpered in reply, and was suddenly at a loss for words as his fingers began to move skillfully around her wet sex. He brushed around her folds, spreading her juices up to her bundle as she bucked up into him.

"God, Edward, stop teasing me, please! " Bella cried out as he pushed a finger inside of her.

"Bella, I want to taste you!" Edward begged as he began kissing a trail down her naked chest, across her stomach, down to where the hem of her pants met her skin.

He wasn't expecting her to sit up so suddenly, nor the determined look in her eye.

"Edward, we can have all the time for slow and sweet and nice later. I need your cock in me. Fuck me, now."

Edward was not one to deny such a demanding woman, especially not Bella. He stood up from the bed and pulled her with him, quickly dropping to his knees. Pulling her pants and panties off, he pressed his face into her swollen arousal and yanked her into a sitting position so that she was wide open to him. Before she had time to complain, he plunged his tongue into her wetness, lapping up every drop of her he could find. After Bella's moans became loud enough that he was sure his neighbors could hear, he replaced his tongue with his fingers and focused his oral attention on her clit.

Bella couldn't last. She arched into him, screaming his name as the explosion of ecstasy racked through her body. Edward gave her no rest. Picking her up, he wrapped her legs around him and slammed her into the wall.

"There was no way I would be able to fit inside you if you weren't ready, love. But now, I promise you, you're more than ready." He growled into her ear as he bucked against her.

Bella gasped. She bit her lip and whispered, "Sink your thick parka'd cock in me, baby. I want to feel all of you."

With that, Edward pulled back slightly and plunged inside of her, both of them crying out at the sensation.

For a moment, Bella thought he was going to break her in half. As he held her there, letting her get used to his size, Bella began to move up and down slowly.

"Oh god, Edward. You're so fucking big, baby. You're so fucking big and hard inside me," she whispered seductively.

That broke him. The mercy he showed her by taking things slow was long gone. Repeatedly he plunged into her, thrusting so deep and hitting places Bella didn't know she had. With every thrust her back hit the wall, the pain mixing with the pleasure and feeling so damn good. He kept going and going, and suddenly that pit in bottom of her stomach exploded, causing Bella to scream his name. That wasn't the end for Edward, though. With a wildness Bella never knew he possessed, he carried her over to the bed so that she was lying flat as he stood over her, fucking her so hard she couldn't see straight.

Her second orgasm sent him reeling. As her walls clenched around him, he cried Bella's name aloud, riding out both of their orgasms until he no longer had strength to stand.

Edward fell to the bed, rolling around so he was on his stomach and Bella was on top of him. For several minutes, they lay there, allowing their heartbeats get back to normal.

Finally, Edward looked over at Bella, who looked thoroughly fucked with swollen lips, wild hair, and a blush that covered her entire body. "Well that was thoroughly educational," Edward said jokingly.

Bella laughed. "Oh, quite educational, though I think I might need a little more study time," she said with a wink.

Edward's eyes gleamed. "I think there were some areas I would like to study as well…"

*************************

Hours later, as the two of them finally drifted to sleep, Edward murmured into Bella's ear. "And to think, we might have missed all of that if you hadn't bent over to blow on your stethoscope for your Dr. Hot Bitch."

* * *

Review!


	2. Just a thanks:

**Um, Wow!!**

**Thank you so much to those who voted for me in the Parkaward contest—that absolutely BLEW my mind that I won—believe me, there were some incredible stories submitted. So, thank you so much for believing in mine! You continue to humble me:)**


End file.
